


To Haunt A TimeLord...

by TwelvesImpossibleSouffle



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter mentioned - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural refrenced, mentioned Star Wars, mentioned Twilight Zone
Genre: 12th Doctor, Clara Oswald - Freeform, Death, Halloween, Ravens, can't tag for my life, headless horseman - Freeform, long way round - Freeform, not actually scary, out of season, sorry - Freeform, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle/pseuds/TwelvesImpossibleSouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara and the Doctor get stuck in the Tardis and are being chased by their nightmares. As they run through just like in Journey to the center of the Tardis. Clara begins to remember things. And faces her death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Haunt A TimeLord...

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry about the writing I'm not good at all. This was written before Clara died and finished after she died before the Christmas special I cried while finishing it. And it is like a Halloween special, but not scary I suck at scary.

Doctor: 12  
Companion: Clara Oswald

 

I stood in front of the creature, the Tardis control console digging into my back. Words echoing in my ears calming me down, ‘Run, don’t look back. Whatever it is seems to feed off of fear. Clara be brave. Be brave for me, eh?’. I bit back my fear, calming myself down, my heart beat slowing to a more normal pace. The creature held a heavy axe, the edge coated in blood.  
All of this was no where near as terrifying as the creature standing in front of me. The sound of all the birds flapping their wings making me sick to my stomach, they seemed to follow him around screeching like they were in some sort of horror movie.  
Me and the Doctor had been split up, I was here with this ‘creature’ and he was off deep in the Tardis probably saving the day or looking for me. I took a deep breath, so this is how I was going to die. When I had pictured death, it had been when I was old like last Christmas, or I had died saving someone doing something. Not stupidly being lost in the Tardis with some unknown creature.  
But here I was dying no one would see me go, and no one but the Doctor would know how I died. Not that I minded. Just it would be nice for my dad to know what I actually did sometimes. For him to know I saved people, that I had accomplished something out of the ordinary.  
The creature stepped closer to me, almost as if savouring this moment like it had a personal grudge against me. I bit down on my lip. How had I gotten here? Well…

 

Earlier…

I pushed the door to my flat open, taking off my motorcycle helmet, and then kicking the door shut behind me. I tossed my helmet onto a side table making my way to the sitting room. Today school had been completely unbearable, surprisingly more so then the Doctor when he was hyper and could brag about himself and his fantastic mind.  
Pretty much my students were the worst. Yes I could admit it was getting close to Christmas break, but all I had needed them to do was tell me who wrote ‘A Study In Scarlet’. I ran my hand through my short dark hair, with a sigh. A smile breaking across my face when I saw the big blue box sitting in the middle of my sitting room.  
I could hear him playing the guitar through the box; it almost appeared to pulse with the sound. There goes what he said about it being ‘sound proof’.  
I shook my head with a smile, so he was in a good mood. Which was brilliant I never enjoyed him when he was unpleasant. Plus I had dedicated my whole life, or rather lives, to him being happy. I skipped to the doors, pushing them open with an audible swoosh. The Doctor was standing next to the console with his sonic glasses on, playing strings on the guitar strapped to his shoulder. He turned to me with a smile; I could picture his blue eyes smiling under the dark lenses of his glasses.  
I didn’t recognise the song he was playing it was probably really old or nonexistent at least in this age. He stopped playing and lowered his sonic glasses.  
“Hello Clara,” he said with a grin, taking off his guitar and placing it on the ground. I smiled wide and ran towards him. When our bodies collided he wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off my feet then he spinned me around. All three of our hearts beating in unison, before he put me back on my feet. My smile was more giddy I loved it when he showed affection it happened so rarely since he changed.  
“So what are we going to do today?” I asked arms still looped around his waist. He looked down at me tilting his glasses down, revealing his bright grey-blue eyes, while his other hand stayed on my side.  
“Today I thought we would go to a planet were the suns never set and the sky is always one of three shades of purple, and white sands meet blue-green grass,” he said this all of this excitedly as he took his glasses off slipping them into his coat pocket. I leaned against the console smiling, as he walked off putting his guitar away. When he put it down he practically pranced back over to me with a tricksy grin on his face.  
“Let’s get going then.” He pulled down a lever, pressing buttons in a flurry of speed.  
I grinned, “It will be fun, right? Because if it is any less I am done because everyone is being unbearable today.”  
He raised an eyebrow at me, “Of course it will be when is it not?” He didn’t break eye contact as he pulled down the lever that made the Tardis groan and enter the time vortex.  
All the lights flickered then blinked out, only to come with a groan like a system rebooting itself.  
The Doctor cocked his head, “Well that was highly unexpected.” He murmured under his breath, pulling the console’s screen towards him. “We haven’t even moved an inch.” While he said this, brows furrowed in confusion looking at the coordinates on the screen, I nodded my head walking towards the door while trying to pull it open. But the door was stubbornly stuck refusing to budge. I yanked at it again then with a sigh I turned back to the Doctor keeping completely calm in a situation that would have caused me a panic attack a couple years back.  
He looked at me pointedly. “It’ll be just fine. It is just a tiny glitch,” he said almost trying to reassure himself. I rolled my eyes, one day he would run out of ‘tiny glitches’ and not know what to do with his life. He had already begun to press buttons at high speed.  
“Well that is…funny,” he said almost absently.  
I cocked my eyebrow, “What did you do genius?” My voice the perfect mix of the actual question, and amusement at the fact he had done something wrong. The Doctor glanced up at me for a split second shaking his head before he looked back down. Then he began pressing buttons and flipping switches and turning dials. After a second he looked back up at me, a slight panic began somewhere in the back of my mind when I saw the look on his face. Yet I knew everything would be okay, I was with the Doctor after all.  
“Clara, I have absolutely no clue what just happened, and what is going to happen.” His eyes were locked with mine. I nodded; he would fix it he always fixed it.  
That’s when everything began to fall into a billion billion pieces.  
The lights flickered into an eerie shade of blue, not Tardis blue but the kind you would picture with a ghost or hologram from Star Wars. I looked up at the Doctor; his frown was carved out stone. My head snapped to the door that leads into the library, I thought I had heard a scuffling sound. But when the Doctor didn’t react and I heard and saw nothing else I dismissed it for my over active imagination. The Doctor ran a hand through his silver hair, seeming to concentrate on the console. After a minute he pulled his sonic glasses out of his coat pocket slipping them onto his face. He released multiple sonic pulses at the console as I watched.  
“Interesting,” was all he had to say. The console made a screeching noise as the Doctor jumped back, just in time. For if he hadn’t he would have been caught by the glass cage that now in caged the console. He cocked his head reaching a hand out to run it across the smooth glass.  
“So what do we do now?” I asked, making my way over to stand next to him.  
“Well Clara, it looks like for the first time I don’t know what to do,” he said casually.  
I turned slightly towards him a smirk on my face, “The ‘first time’?” my voice dripping with sarcasm and sass.  
He shook his head at me, but before he could form a reply both of our heads snapped over to the library door. It creaked open slowly, revealing nothing standing in it. My heart skipped a beat, I felt like we were being watched by a million sets of eyes. The Doctor’s and my first instinct, of course, was to get closer to the creepy, most likely deadly, mystery. We both made our way to the gaping door; all we could see was a dark black abyss. He leaned in, a hand bracing him against the opposite door frame, as he flicked the light switch on looking into the room.  
“Oh,” he said in a release of breath. I sighed ducking under his arm to get into the room. I let a small gasp release from my lips, every single book in the library had been ripped out of the shelves, and were scattered all across the ground. The floor was littered with torn paper; some books had even been ripped in half. Others had their covers removed, or the middle completely extracted. Of all places the Tardis library the one with books that had never been written things there was no such thing as a duplicate of.  
Every single book had been demolished except for one that lay perfectly untouched by my feet. I leaned down running my fingers down the cover. ‘The History of the Time War’, the Doctor walked in gingerly scooping up the book out from under my fingertips, slipping it into his coat pocket, I opened my mouth to object but changed my mind. Creasing my forehead wondering how he fit it into his pocket in the first place, deciding to file it away for further questioning.  
“How did this happen?” I asked, scooping up remnants of books and shifting them through my fingers. Ignoring the tugging sensation at my memory that the book had triggered.  
The Doctor just shrugged, “That’s just it I have no clue what any of this is. Or frankly why it’s happening.” I nodded standing up, looking around the room. Million upon millions of books had been destroyed in the Tardis of all of places. I reached over stealing the sonic glasses from his pocket, and slipped them onto my face. I glanced around the room, through the dark lenses.  
“Well nothing seems out of place,” I said as he took the glasses off my face to take a look around himself. Only to slip them back into his pocket, I assumed making the same conclusion I had.  
A high pitched scream cut through the air, my heart picking up it’s pace. The Doctor took my hand; I squeezed it tightly needing the comfort.  
“Well it sounds like someone activated our ‘bat signal’,” he said trying to take away some of the tension. I cracked a smile, but it faded away when another skull splitting scream sounded, closer this time.  
The Doctor pulled me behind a short wooden bookshelf. We were down on our knees, hiding behind the small shelf. Almost as soon as we were under the cover of the shelf, I heard the ‘clomp clomp’ of a horses hooves. I started breathe shallowly as the horse walked in slowly. My breath caught when I peeked around the corner to see the horse.  
It was pitch black, with glowing red eyes. Dark blood dripped down its neck, back, and legs to pool around its hooves. Every step it took leaving a puddle of blood behind. Its rider was straight from everyone’s nightmares. He was dressed in blood clotted rags that use to be an eighteen hundreds British military outfit. His head was missing; in its place on his shoulders was a wickedly carved pumpkin. Most people would think this image amusing, but it was the opposite it was by far the scariest thing I have ever seen. The pumpkin’s eyes glowed orange as if one sad candle was burning inside. Ravens flapped all around it squawking. I squeezed the Doctor’s hand harder needing comfort. This creature seemed to have crawled right out of the darkest part of the darkest creatures mind; it was like the very embodiment of death. If I hadn’t met him before and he was such a nice guy who really liked his food, I would have thought he was Death.  
The creatures pumpkin head slowly swivelled towards the shelf we were hiding behind. I pulled my head back down, hoping against all hope that it hadn’t seen me. I held my breath, until the horse started to walk towards the other door. The Doctor pulled me along with him as the horse moved, keeping us out of sight. We were stuck behind the short narrow section when the horse made it to the door. The Doctor pulled me close so we would fit behind the bookshelf, just in time, because right after the headless horseman looked back into the library before leaving. I stared silently into his blue-grey eyes, to terrified to move. But he got up disentangling me from him, before pressing a finger to his lips to tell me to be quiet. He led me to the other side of the room.  
We walked silently to the door opposite the one we had come in through and the horseman left through. He pulled me along by my hand which was still clutched in his, when we got there he stuck his head inside. Then we walked in him releasing my hand.  
Leaving me to stare in horror at our mangled bodies, as he grabbed a white sheet draping it over them. Before he slid the door shut.  
He turned to me accessing my mental state. I gulped, my throat dry, before smiling weakly, “Can’t get more Twilight Zone on us can it?” He smiled like he always did when I managed to ignore the obvious. “So where are we?” I asked glancing around the room. It was a blank white with two long silver tables and cabinets along every wall.  
“We appear to be in the infirmary. Even though it usually appears further in. But always pops up in the means of major distress.”  
I raised an eyebrow, “Meaning?”  
“That the Tardis believes us to be in more danger then our usual dosage,” his face seemed strained with worry. I hated seeing him like this.  
So I smiled trying to find an up beat topic, “So we need to go all salt circles and Latin words on them then?”  
“No one mentioned ghosts.” He said smiling slightly.  
“Sam would of,” I muttered under my breath to get on his nerves. I turned to one of the tables a weird egg shaped metal object sitting on one. I picked it up to see three words in graved on it ‘Big Friendly Button’. I cocked my head; something began to tug at my memory again. But this time images and words flowed into my mind.

I found myself with the eleventh face. “Wait!” I called, “All those things you said. How we’ve met before. How I died…”  
He walked back to me, “Clara, don’t worry. You’ll forget. Time mends us. It can mend anything.”  
“I don’t want to forget. Not all of it. The library. I saw it. You were mentioned in a book.”  
He pulled back a little, “I’m mentioned in a lot of books.” Then he starts going back to a rift in the wall.  
“You call yourself Doctor,” I say as he points at me wordlessly, “Why do you do that? You have a name. I’ve seen it. I n one corner of that tiny…” I was interrupted by his finger being placed on my lips.  
“If I rewrite today, you won’t remember. You won’t go looking for my name.”  
“You’ll still have secrets.” I say. He gently pats my cheek with a sad smile.  
“Better that way.”  
Then in a flash of white I was standing back in the infirmary. I locked eyes with the Doctor.  
“What happened?” he asked knowing something was wrong.  
“I-I… saw…the big friendly button… Doctor I… knew your name.” I looked at him confusion written clearly on my face.  
He shook his head, “You shouldn’t remember that. But I guess your mind can withstand more than most people’s due to,” he entwined his fingers, “the ripping apart thingie,” he finished pulling his fingers apart. “And we are as it seems in a similar situation to that day. But Clara do you remember it?”  
He meant his name, I shook my head no.  
“Good,” he said. I opened my mouth about to reply when scratching sound came from the floor behind me. The Doctor’s pale eyes widened in fear. My gaze followed his, to see the white sheet moving as our bodies sat up from under it.   
The Doctor grabbed my hand leading me to the door. He tried to pull it open but it was jammed again. He pulled out his sonic glasses and released sonic pulses at it, causing it to slide open with a silent hiss. My heart stopped when a cold hand grasped my forearm. I slowly glanced down at the bruised hand that belonged to me that was wrapped around my arm.  
“Ick! Get your zombie hands of me!” I squealed it would have been funny if not for the pure terror of the situation. The Doctor grabbed her hand ripping it away from me.  
“Clara! Run!” He said panic in his voice. I sprinted down the hallway stopping at the turn to look behind me for him.  
He had pushed the zombie into the room and was now sealing the room off. Before he turned to sprint towards me, I smiled as he almost made it. But another glass wall shot out from nowhere in the ceiling.  
“No!” I screamed ramming my fists into the glass. He stopped short of running into the glass wall that was now between us.  
“Clara,” came his muffled voice, “Clara look to your left.” I looked to see the headless horseman coming from the hall that leads to the left all the ravens seemingly having followed it.  
“Run don’t look back. It seems to feed off of fear. Clara be brave. Be brave for me, eh?” he said his voice distorted by the glass.  
“Doctor,” I said.  
“Clara, RUN!” he screamed the last word at me, snapping me out of it. So I bolted down the hall opposite the horseman. I heard the ‘clomp clomp’ of the horse’s hooves. I turned just slightly to see that the creature was following me at the same speed I was going. Knowing that I could run, but it would do no good.  
I almost screamed in frustration, feeling tears stinging the back of my eyes. I always knew death was inevitable, but this was just cruel. Something told me this would end in my death, there was no other option. Then out of no where came the door, literally appearing as I came in the need like the Room of Requirement in Harry Potter. I skidded to a stop in front of the door opening it quickly and stepping in.  
As soon as I did the door disappeared, keeping the creature out. I almost released a sigh of relief, before I realized I was now trapped. I glanced around the room, to discover it was just a normal. There was one door way that leads into none other then the console room. I stood up to my feet, my knees shaking.  
I walked up to the door, with my luck I would find something worse awaiting me in the next room. I took a deep breath before walking through the door way. The glass case had been removed from the console. The whole room felt eerily wrong, yet I made my way up to the console, running my hand across the buttons and switches. Then I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I spun around to face a blonde woman; she wore a blue leather jacket, and had dark beautiful eyes, that held all the innocence of this world and the next. Girl probably wasn’t the best word to describe her, she glowed blue and I could see right through her like an AI.  
“Hello,” I said some how managing to use my normal cheery on the brink of sass voice. “What’s your name?”  
The girl smiled sadly at me, almost as if she pitied me, “Rose, Rose Tyler.”  
I nodded, “Have I heard your name before?”  
“I am one of the many the Doctor has failed in his long, long life,” Rose said, walking no floating towards me.  
“Oh,” the word escaped on an exhale of breath.  
“You see Clara I use to be you, his companion. He only fails you. He may try his hardest might try to save you. But he will always fail,” she said looking at me like I was some kicked puppy.  
I shook my head, “I don’t seem to know how this works. He doesn’t protect me, I protect him. I’m different then everyone else I am here because he needs me not the other way around.”  
“Just keep telling yourself that Clara Oswald,” Rose said, “Just remember I warned you.” Her face rippled changing into someone else.  
The new woman was a tall ginger. When she spoke she had a Scottish accent, “She’s right Clara he’s failed us all,” hundreds of people started appearing some Clara remembered ones she had also failed, “and he will eventually fail you.” I just shook my head, eyes still passing over all the faces.  
“But how many more, how many billions, how many species, how many children, how many of those on their last year, how many has he saved? And knowing that how can you possibly say that he has failed?” I gave them my best ‘I am the teacher and the boss here’ look, “he won’t fail me.”  
Then I turned to the console pressing the button that would shut of the interface, because that’s all it was. The Tardis groaned, while a released a sigh leaning against the console. That’s when I heard the footsteps. My first thought was that the Doctor had come the long way round and had found me. I smiled brightly turning around to be greeted by the headless horseman. I squeaked in surprise pressing against the console, my smile long but forgotten.  
I stood in front of the creature, the Tardis control console digging into my back. Words echoing in my ears calming me down, ‘Run, don’t look back. Whatever it is seems to feed off of fear. Clara be brave. Be brave for me, eh?’. I bit back my fear, calming myself down, my heart beat slowing to a more normal pace. The creature held a heavy axe, the edge coated in blood.  
All of this was no where near as terrifying as the creature standing in front of me. The sound of all the birds flapping their wings making me sick to my stomach, they seemed to follow him around screeching like they were in some sort of horror movie.  
Me and the Doctor had been split up, I was here with this ‘creature’ and he was off deep in the Tardis probably saving the day or looking for me. I took a deep breath, so this is how I was going to die. When I had pictured death, it had been when I was old like last Christmas, or I had died saving someone doing something. Not stupidly being lost in the Tardis with some unknown creature.  
But here I was dying no one would see me go, and no one but the Doctor would know how I died. Not that I minded. Just it would be nice for my dad to know what I actually did sometimes. For him to know I saved people, that I had accomplished something out of the ordinary.  
The creature stepped closer to me, almost as if savouring this moment like it had a personal grudge against me. I bit down on my lip.  
“Where ever you are Doctor, good bye,” I said under my breath. The headless horseman lifted his axe high, aiming at my neck. Who was I kidding I would at least fight.  
Then the Doctor burst into the room, “No wait!” he seemed to have gotten its attention because it paused I knew moving was the worst thing I could do at the moment so I stood still, “Anything, anything but hurting her please!” I locked eyes with him letting a tear roll down my cheek with a tiny smirk playing on my lips.  
The creature let began to let the axe fall; I slammed my palm down on the button that the Doctor had told me was for only the most extreme emergencies. Meaning he used it last time Danny was in the Tardis to freeze him leaving me and him unaffected due to our time exposure. The creature froze mid swing, while the Doctor called for me to move. I ran up to his side, taking his hand.  
He pulled me back up to the console; he lifted the top off like it was a lid. Right when the headless horseman unfroze his blade embedding itself into the console. He stood still for a second confused, before he turned to walk towards me as if the Doctor didn’t exist.  
Inside of the console was a big glowing ball of golden light that looked like a burning star. The Doctor reached his hand in as I backed away from the creature and all the ravens flapping around him. The Doctor screamed out in pain as his hand submerged into the light. His face was contorted in pain.  
“Doctor!” I called, as he pulled his hand out clutching a shard of metal. The Tardis lights flickered back to normal as the creature disappeared, leaving behind no evidence of anything that had happened. I looked over at the Doctor who appeared in pain, his hand bleeding where the metal had dug into his skin.  
I ran to him taking his hand, and examining it. “Are you okay?” I asked, concern weaving itself into my voice.  
He nodded, pulling out his sonic glasses scanning his hand. I watched as the skin pulled itself back together closing up but not going away. “You’re asking me if I’m okay? You just almost died,” he said straightening his back already looking better.  
I smiled hugging him tightly; he wrapped his arms around me with a smile.  
“Clara, my Clara.” He said in my ear, I just smiled he hadn’t said that since he was eleven.  
“So what was all of that?” I asked pulling away from him and leaning on the console.  
“Well quite simply someone put this shard into the Tardis’s mainframe of sorts. Causing her to lose control of her systems and release pre programmed terrors into her halls. And under laying code that made it to where if she tried to help things got much worse,” he kissed the top of my head, “You have no clue how happy I am that you’re safe.”  
“But how did you know it was there?” I asked not one to drop a subject without reason.  
“A little bird told me so,” after he said that I knew he wouldn’t tell me anymore. So instead I drifted to his attempt to leave the subject to begin with.  
“You’re wrong you know. I do know how happy you are,” I said looking up into his blue-grey eyes.  
“Is that so?” he asked.  
I smiled, “I have that same feeling every time we both get out safe.” He nodded with a smile.  
“So about that planet with the purple sky…” he said. I smiled clutching the console, only he could forget about everything that just happened so easily.   
He seemed to have forgotten I had remembered that somewhere in the back of my mind I knew his name. I just needed to recall it. My mind was racing he still hadn’t told me how he knew it was there, or who had put it there.  
But knowing the Doctor and the way these things usually went I would figure it out soon, or who ever was with him next would.  
I would just have to go the long way round…


End file.
